The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cooling produce.
Currently, it is known to provide a system for cooling produce in the field, however, current systems require multiple trucks; at least one truck to support and transport a cooling unit and a separate truck to store the produce for cooling. The requirement to have multiple trucks presents drawbacks, one of which is increased costs.
One currently known cooling system uses vacuum coolers which may be utilized to cool between 2-20 pallets of produce. However, a vacuum cooler that is able to cool up to 20 pallets requires at least two "low boy" trucks to transport the cooler, with a third truck possibly being required if a generator unit is included. Additionally, up to 20 minutes may be required to pre-cool the produce.
A hydro-cooler requires up to 2-3 flat bed trucks for transport. These types of coolers run cold water over the produce in order to attempt to cool it.
An additionally known cooling system utilizes portable forced air units. In order to use this type of cooling system, up to 3 flat bed trucks may be required. These cooling systems have additional drawbacks which include large temperature spreads from the cooling system, variation in temperature within the produce, and at least a 53 foot trailer being required.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for pre-cooling produce in the field.